This invention relates to the art of making reclosable bags, and is particularly concerned with providing such bags which will be especially suitable for cereal packaging, and the method of making such bags.
Packaging of various products, and in particular, dry cereals, and the like, is customarily effected by sealing the product in paper or like bags stored in suitable size boxes or cartons. One of the disadvantages of this kind of packaging is that when the package has been opened for dispensing part of the contents, resealing the package for retaining freshness and taste and for retaining the contents against spillage is difficult, and at least hap-hazard. The cost of equipping paper or like bags with reclosable fastener means presents a prlblem which even if not impossible to accomplish, adds too greatly to the packaging cost to be practical.
Bags formed from single ply or laminated plastic material and equipped with reclosable fastener means often referred to as zipper, are well known for general utility in packaging many products including edibles, but insofar as we are presently informed, there has been no successful adaptation of this kind of bag for packaging edible products such as dry cereal and the like in storage cartons. The components of plastic bags are generally secured together by heat or fusion sealing, which has heretofor presented interference with insertion of the filled, puffy bags of product in the storage cartons, especially by means of automatic packaging machinery as is common practice with the sealed paper filled bags, where corners of the bags are tucked in or gusseted to facilitate the automatic packaging machine handling and carton filling.